


Modern

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [100]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Crush at First Sight, Everybody Is A Girl, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Kiss, First Meetings, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She has dreamed of thefairestof lips to ever exist. Plump and chapped and a shade of rosy-brown.





	Modern

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY LAST FIC FOR MY 100 DAYS OF PROBLEMATIC! MOST OF YOU ARE PROBABLY RELIEVED LMAOOOOO I wanted to end it on a high note and honestly the first problematic ship I ever had was these two AND IM GAY SO WHY NOT MAKE IT WLW AND CUTESY? Thanks for joining me on this wild ride if you have been following this, and thanks for reading this fic! I would love any comment/sthoughts you have! Have a wonderful weekend! :)

 

100\. Writer's Choice — Modern

*

She has dreamed of the _fairest_ of lips to ever exist. Plump and chapped and a shade of rosy-brown.

Romeo sketches them, by herself, flicking her wilted, smoking cigarette with her pinky finger. During the party Mercutio insists upon crashing, she strips off her leather jacket, inhaling deeply and walking into the furthest end of Capulet's pool, sinking towards the pristine, glittering bottom.

There's a hollowness gathering in Romeo's chest, threatening to erupt, to cave in and betray her.

Romeo's thin, gauzy dress-shirt floats around her, as she kicks up, surfacing for air. She blinks out the hot, bright sunlight, gazing up to the woman observing her by the pool's edge, canting her head.

Jules — _Juliet —_ kneels down in her vintage floral skirt. Her pleasantly round and brown face eases into a slow, curious grin. Her eyes are dark and lovely behind those oversized, rose-colored glasses. Her curly, thick hair in double-pinned buns, showing off her undercut.

Romeo's deep-green eyes catch a twinkle of rainbow confetti layering Jules's naked, muscular shoulders. Her pulse rises to the back of her mouth.

_Did my heart love 'til now?_

Those rosy-brown lips open against hers, timidly, gently roaming over Romeo's tongue, encouraging a deeper, sweeter kiss. Jules's fingers run through Romeo's gelled, dark hair, sketching and memorizing her milky-pale, angular cheekbones.

_I am Fortune's fool…_

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
